


Losing Balance

by dr_robosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_robosaur/pseuds/dr_robosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pulls Cas in for a kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acegraysons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acegraysons/gifts).



> Oh man I had a whole big beautiful mutant AU planned but time kind of kicked me in the ass and I had to make do. The idea was to having Cas lose balance and flapping his wings, so I think I’ll redo this when I have the time.


End file.
